


Accidents Happen

by longleggedgit



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo hits Kaidoh with his bicycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallycorking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycorking/gifts).



> Written for reallycorking many moons ago :)

Really, it's Kaidoh's _own_ damn fault that he gets hit by Momo's bicycle – he's the one who suggested they meet by the river to work on their doubles practice, and what kind of freak only works out at the bottom of an embankment anyway? – but try telling _him_ that, especially when he's preoccupied rubbing his ankle and hissing and yelling at Momo for being a careless dumbass.

Momo's protests of "The grass was slippery!" are mostly drowned out by Kaidoh cursing at him, and once Momo has finally disentangled himself from his bike and finished checking it over for any damage, he realizes Kaidoh has made no move to punch him in the face and turns to glance at him questioningly. He's still just sitting in the grass, meeting Momo's eyes with a glare but making no attempt to stand up.

"It can't hurt _that_ bad," Momo says, but his chuckle dies in his throat when Kaidoh cringes and doesn't even bother replying.

"Lemme see," Momo says, crouching down next to Kaidoh in the grass. Kaidoh hisses and grumbles and makes a few feeble protests, but in the end he lets Momo get close enough to have a good look at his ankle – even lets him poke at it once before telling him to keep his stupid sweaty hands to himself.

"It doesn't look broken," Momo says eventually, but he can't help but frown at the way the ankle is already pink and swollen.

"Of course it's not fucking broken," Kaidoh growls, and as if to prove it, he begins to stagger unsteadily to his feet. Momo grabs his elbow and tries to help him, but as soon as Kaidoh is shakily upright he jerks it away. "You fucking asshole," he snaps, probably to try and distract Momo from how wobbly he is.

Despite the fact that he thinks he's such a tough guy, Kaidoh usually isn't prone to a lot of swearing. Momo stares at him, a little surprised, but also maybe just a little bit guilty and not entirely willing to swear back.

"Um," Momo says. "Can you walk?"

"I can kick your ass," Kaidoh answers threateningly. Fifteen seconds later, his arm is draped across Momo's shoulders and the two of them are traipsing cautiously up the embankment.

"If I can't play tennis," Kaidoh grates out through clenched teeth, "I will fucking kill you."

Momo says nothing, because he privately thinks he'd deserve it.

"Stay there," Momo says when they make it to the top, and Kaidoh snorts, crossing his arms and trying to appear impatient, as if he could leave even if he wanted to. Momo hurries down the steep incline and retrieves his bike, only pausing to pluck some dirt and grass out of the chain before walking it back up the hill.

"Here," Momo says, mounting his bike and angling the handlebars toward Kaidoh. "Climb on."

For a moment, Kaidoh only stares. "What?" he says finally.

"Get on!" Momo sets his mouth in a straight line, trying to ignore the heat he can feel rising to the tips of his ears.

"No!" Kaidoh takes half a step back, then falters and nearly loses his balance.

"Come on, it won't kill you." Momo rolls his eyes, which apparently pisses Kaidoh off, because he makes a sort of snarling noise, limps forward and hoists himself up – a little awkwardly, and not without some help from Momo – so that he's at last sitting on the bike's handlebars, leaning back into Momo's chest.

"This is so, so stupid," Kaidoh mutters. Momo only bites back a "You're so stupid!" because he still feels bad.

"Just tell me the fastest way to get to your house," Momo says, fighting to keep the bike upright.

Kaidoh points left and they start off down the road, wobbly at first but finding stability once they gain some momentum. He does his best to ignore the smell of Kaidoh's sweat and the way the hair sticking out from under his bandana keeps tickling his nose, but at this proximity it's almost impossible. By the time they make it to Kaidoh's front yard, he can't tell if he wants to sneeze or hit something or go take a hot shower.

"You jog this far _every day?_ " Momo gasps, waiting just long enough for Kaidoh to hobble off before he collapses in the grass, bike and all.

"Not all of us are as lazy as you," Kaidoh says. Momo lets him get away with it only because he's making a face like his ankle hurts again. Also, Momo needs to catch his breath.

"Kaoru?" Momo lifts his head and sees what must be Kaidoh's mother, upside-down and standing in the doorway, smiling at them. "Did you bring a friend over for dinner?"

To Momo's surprise, Kaidoh doesn't launch into an explanation about how Momo isn't his friend, just a stupid ass who crashed into him with his bike and probably ruined his tennis career forever. All he says instead is, "This is Momoshiro. Could you grab the first aid kit?"

Kaidoh's mother shakes her head disapprovingly and clucks her tongue. "You're always so careless with yourself, Kaoru." As Momo stands up and begins to brush the grass stains from his knees, she turns to him and gives him a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you, Momoshiro. I hope you can stay and eat with us."

"Thanks, Kaidoh-san!" Momo says, beaming. "That sounds great!"

Kaidoh's mother disappears into the house, presumably to find the first-aid kit, and Momo stands there marveling for a few seconds that someone so nice could have given birth to somebody like _Kaidoh_ when he remembers that Kaidoh's still standing next to him and probably needs help walking.

"I'm fine," Kaidoh grumbles as Momo tries to help him again, but he doesn't put up any resistance in being led over to the front steps and lowered down gently. They sit in silence, Kaidoh sulking but at least not yelling at Momo for accepting the dinner invitation, until his mother brings over the first-aid kit.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour!" she says brightly, just before disappearing again. Kaidoh slips off his shoe and gets out the roll of athletic tape.

"I had a sprained ankle in the beginning of last year," Momo reminds him, watching with interest as Kaidoh begins to wrap his ankle. He's much better at it than Momo ever was. Usually he got his mom to help. "It wasn't so bad."

Kaidoh snorts but says nothing. Momo hates when things get too quiet, so he keeps talking.

"Your mom didn't seem that worried," he says, holding out the tiny pair of red scissors for Kaidoh to cut the tape with when he's done wrapping. "Do you hurt yourself a lot training or something?"

Kaidoh cuts a sharp look at him and still refuses to speak, but judging by the way his cheeks redden slightly, Momo guesses he's right. He fights back a smile.

"Come on," Kaidoh says, getting to his feet without any help from Momo and testing the weight on his ankle carefully. He makes his way up the steps, still slow and a bit limpy, but definitely better than before. Momo scrambles after him.

"Don't forget your gross shoe," he says, throwing it in the doorway after Kaidoh. Kaidoh glares and nudges it to the side, toeing off his other shoe as well, and Momo smiles and follows suit.

The smells coming from the kitchen are like heaven, but Kaidoh doesn't go there directly. Instead, he starts up the staircase, even more painfully slow than before, and because Momo figures it's what he's expected to do, he follows suit.

"You can wait in my room," Kaidoh says, stepping into the bathroom and pointing to a door across the hallway.

"Don't worry about me, go brush your hair like a girl," Momo says. He tries not to laugh too loudly when Kaidoh slams the door behind him.

Kaidoh's bedroom is so clean and plain that for a second Momo thinks he's walked into Kaidoh's _parents'_ bedroom, but then he notices the weight set and a stack of tennis magazines in the corner and figures he has to be in the right place.

"What a freak," Momo says in a hushed voice, taking note of everything from the perfectly-made futon – Kaidoh _would_ be such an old man as to have a futon – to the crisp school uniforms hanging in the closet. He very nearly explodes with laughter when he spots a row of color-coded pencils lined up on the desk, but Kaidoh chooses that exact moment to come in so he restrains himself.

"Don't touch anything," Kaidoh snarls. Momo jumps away from the desk, where he was unconsciously running his hand along the pencils.

"Touchy, touchy," he says, but he obediently clasps his hands behind his back.

Kaidoh makes his way to a small sofa in front of a TV – limping, but definitely not as much now, he's probably just trying to make Momo feel bad – and sits down heavily, glaring forward at nothing. Momo hesitates, then does the same, seating himself as far away from Kaidoh as possible. Because the sofa is so small, however, their legs are still almost touching.

"So," Momo says eventually, ears buzzing with the heated silence. "How's your ankle?"

Kaidoh gives him an impatient look. "It hurts," he says curtly.

The question that has been nagging at the back of Momo's mind ever since the accident bursts out of his mouth before he can stop himself. "Do you think you won't be able to play doubles at the next tournament?"

Rather than looking even angrier, which Momo had been fully expecting, Kaidoh's expression softens and he turns his gaze on the floor.

"I think it'll be all right," he says, wiggling his ankle up and down experimentally. "I'll ask Inui-senpai to help me work on it."

"Oh." Momo frowns, less than reassured somehow. Inui had helped with his ankle injury, too, and he had been really good at it, but something in Momo's chest still feels constricted and funny. "I could try and help, too," he offers.

Kaidoh frowns. "Don't be stupid," he says.

Momo's chest twists up tighter. "Whatever," he says, slumping back into the sofa, not caring if his leg touches Kaidoh's or if the stupid viper kicks him out of his house before he can even have dinner.

The silence that falls between them stretches on for what seems like years, but Momo tells himself he doesn't care. Nonetheless, he can't help but jump a little in surprise when Kaidoh is the one to finally break it.

"Inui-senpai's just good at that kind of stuff," he says, his tone almost apologetic.

"Oh," Momo says again. He picks at the hem of his shirt, trying to figure out if he wants to frown or smile. "I'm sorry I hit you with my bike," he says, a little lamely.

From beside him, Momo can feel Kaidoh's breath hitch. "It's fine," Kaidoh says with a sigh. Then, as if realizing his response wasn't nasty enough, "Just stop being such a moron all the time."

Momo grins. "Deal." Even Kaidoh smiles a little at that, which gives Momo renewed confidence.

"It was still half your fault for wanting to train somewhere so stupid," Momo insists, and even though he was mostly kidding Kaidoh's face scrunches up all angry again and without warning he fists his hand in Momo's collar.

"You are such a bastard," Kaidoh says, visibly seething. Momo hastens to grab Kaidoh's collar right back and they sit there, glaring and breathing heavy for a few more strained seconds before Kaidoh moves or maybe Momo does and suddenly they're kissing.

Momo makes a startled noise but doesn't put up too much of a fight when Kaidoh pushes him onto his back, mainly because he's pretty much frozen in shock. Then Kaidoh hisses against his lips and Momo remembers what they're doing, and he doesn't know why but he opens his mouth and slides a hand up the back of Kaidoh's neck and now they're really, _really_ kissing.

Kaidoh seems a lot better at this than Momo, or maybe he's just messier, but either way his tongue is pushing its way into Momo's mouth and his lips are sucking on Momo's lips. One of Kaidoh's hands slips under Momo's t-shirt and rests on his stomach, fingers curling slightly, and that makes Momo shiver and jerk forward a little and tighten his grip on Kaidoh's neck.

"Don't –" Kaidoh mutters, pulling away no more than a centimeter, but Momo never figures out what he doesn't want him to do because suddenly Kaidoh's thigh is in between his legs, pressing up against a hard-on Momo didn't even know was there, and Momo can't be blamed when he yelps and jumps upright and delivers a sound kick to Kaidoh's ankle. Kaidoh's yelp immediately thereafter is considerably louder than Momo's, and is followed by a loud thump when he rolls off the sofa onto the floor.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Momo scoots back against the arm of the sofa and bites his lip, wondering if it would be better to help Kaidoh up or just hightail it out the door as fast as possible.

"It's fine." Kaidoh rubs his ankle for a second, his head tilted down presumably in an attempt to hide his blush. With surprising swiftness, he jumps to his feet and turns away.

"I'll be right back," he mutters, and with that he stumbles out the door, his walk a little funny even for having a sprained ankle. If Momo weren't so busy trying to figure out what just happened, he'd probably find it funny.

Kaidoh returns no more than a couple minutes later, closing the door quietly behind him and keeping his face tilted toward the floor. Checking quickly to make sure his hard-on is at least mostly under control, Momo clears his throat, stands up and moves away from the sofa.

"I should probably –" he begins, but Kaidoh cuts him off.

"Don't you fucking dare," he says. Momo's eyes widen and he stands there, dumbstruck, as Kaidoh takes one limping step forward and kisses him again, less messy this time – just a short, awkward sort of thing at the side of Momo's mouth, no tongue or spit or anything.

"Um," Momo says. He can't stop staring at Kaidoh's face, at the way his cheeks seem stained a permanent pink and his skin glistens a little with sweat at the temples. He keeps staring even when Kaidoh hisses and backs away and shoves his hands in his pockets. "I –"

"Just come down to dinner, you stupid jerk," Kaidoh interrupts again. Momo doesn't even have time to answer before Kaidoh is out the door and hurrying downstairs, way too fast for a guy with a sprained ankle.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Momo calls after him, unable to keep the grin off his face. The grin turns into full-fledged laughter when Kaidoh stops just long enough to flick him off.

Momo's about to head down the stairs himself when he thinks better of it, turning on his heel and slipping quietly into the bathroom. Kaidoh will probably give him hell for turning up to the dinner table late, but he doesn't really care. The last thing either of them needs today is one more accident.

_end_


End file.
